


Snuggle Time

by igottoomuchwriting



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blankets, Cuddling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Jared is kinda an ass, M/M, Mention of Panic Attack, but we love him, nothing bad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igottoomuchwriting/pseuds/igottoomuchwriting
Summary: Connor and Evan snuggle, and Connor wants to fight Jared. Like Always





	Snuggle Time

“Are you okay?” Connor asked, slowly rubbing his hand on Evan’s back. Evan and Connor had been making snacks in the kitchen, but Evan was sent into a panic attack as Connor´s music started playing ‘Better off Dead’. It took a bit, but Connor was able to calm him down, and now Evan was letting him touch him. He didn’t want to push the little boundaries he was allowed, so he never went lower than mid-back. 

Evan nodded his head and took a shaky breath. It was silent as he gathered the energy to speak.

“I’m just tired,” he answered quietly. Connor nodded his head and glanced near the living room.

“How about we watch something happy? Just to get your mind off of everything and just relax?” Evan nodded his head with no hesitation, pushing himself up from the ground. Connor stepped back, giving him some space to breathe and gather himself.

“Can- Can you grab my blanket from my room? The blue one with the ties on the end?” Connor nodded his head.

“Yeah, of course. How about you go pick something for us to watch?” Evan avoided eye contact while he nodded his head. Connor pursed his lips and grabbed his hand, squeezing gently.

“Hey,” he said softly. Evan glanced up at Connor, confusion written over his face. “It’s okay. You can’t help the fact that you had a panic attack. I’m not mad or annoyed.” Evan said nothing and just squeezed his hand before letting go, heading into the living room to setup the TV. 

Connor watched as he left. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before walking down the hallway into Evan’s room. 

It wasn’t hard to find the blanket Evan wanted - it was draped over the end of his bed, ties scraping the floor. Connor quickly grabbed it and rushed out of the room, (HWAT WORD) to start watching whatever Evan chose.

As he walked into the living room, he saw The Office playing on the TV. Evan was sitting on the couch, fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt with his eyes glued to the episode playing. 

Connor chuckled and sat down on the couch, handing Evan the blanket. Evan pulled his eyes away and glanced at the blanket, smiling.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, grabbing the blanket. Connor hummed. Evan unfolded the blanket and threw it around his shoulders. 

By the the fourth episode, Evan had fallen asleep on top of Connor. Connor had laid down on the couch and was able to coax Evan to lay down on top of him. 

Connor turned down the TV so there wouldn’t be any sudden noises that would startle Evan awake, more worried about his boyfriend’s sleep than being able to hear the show.  
Apparently, Jared Kleinman didn’t get the memo.

“Yo! Evan! Are you ready to do this project?!” a voice hollard. The front door was slammed open and Connor snapped his head towards the door to see- of fucking course.’

“Sh!” hushed Connor harshly, startling Jared. He glanced down at Evan, making sure that the noise hadn’t woke him up. Thankfully, it hadn’t.

“Murphy? What are you doing here?” Jared asked, though this time, quieter.

“I could ask you the same thing,” he grumbled, rubbing Evan’s lower back to make sure that he didn’t wake up.

“Well, Evan and I have a project we need to work on. He said that I could come over today, but he wasn’t asnwering when I was asking for a certain time, so I decided to just drive on over.” Connor rolled his eyes. Apparently Jared couldn’t tell that when someone doesn’t answer, that means that they are usually busy.

“Well, he is asleep, so if you could just kindly,” he waved his hand in a shooing motion, glare never leaving Jared. Jared sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Alright, fine! You guys can keep being gay or whatever.” As he walked out the door, Connor swore he heard him mumble, “It won’t be my fault if we fail this project.” Connor chose to ignore him, knowing he wouldn’t be able to do anything without getting up, and even yelling at him would disturb Evan. He could hold his anger back - just this once.

With a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead, Connor closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.


End file.
